


A Dress

by yoshikoblack



Category: Original Work, The Story of Yoshiko Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshikoblack/pseuds/yoshikoblack





	A Dress

****“Mother,” Yoshiko called to Kasumi.

Busy stitching the torn pocket of Lin’s dress back, she simply replied with a gentle hum.

“Why do my clothes look different from Annie and Lin’s?”

Kasumi smiled to herself but didn’t reply immediately. This could turn into a big subject that required time, and would definitely require careful wording.

“It looks like they are more comfortable to move in than what I wear, and they look like they are easier to put on,” Yoshiko added with a thoughtful look at the linen garment in Kasumi’s hands. “Can I have a dress too?”

Kasumi paused to look at him. Maybe it wasn’t such a difficult subject to approach after all in Yoshiko’s case… She smiled again as she always did, and looked into his pale grey eyes full of wonder and hope. “Do you want one?” she asked.

Yoshiko nodded quietly, suddenly feeling a little happier as he thought of how pretty he’d look in one of those long skirts Annie always wore. “Yes, please,” he confirmed.

“Then I shall make one for you too next time,” Kasumi replied.


End file.
